The Son of Light and Darkness
by Ybarra87
Summary: Shadow the great spirit of Darkness has alerted Rem the great spirit of Light to something he has discovered a young boy who had managed to call out to him. As they learn all about him they eventually come to a decision to raise him leading him to become their son. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belong to Harry Potter or Tales of series.


**This is something that has been in my mind for a while and I want to tell. This is** **just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Throughout the universe there are elements that are a part of each world. For each element there are spirits who represent them. Some call them great spirits as others call them the greater craymels, and for those who are deemed worth to become their summon they're also known as summon spirits.

Darkness, Earth, Fire, Ice, Light, Lightning, Water, and Wind are the main elements of each world. Some worlds have more certain elements then other but none the less they exist in each world.

Shadow is the spirit for Darkness, as Gnome represents Earth, Efreet for Fire, Celsius for Ice, Volt for lightning, Undine for water, and Sylph for Wind. As for Light it had more than one representative and that was Aska, Luna, and Rem however what most don't know was that Rem was the who represented Light the most. Besides them there were other spirits who were greater and more powerful than them. That was Maxwell the lord of all elements as well as Sekundes and Chronos who both represent time. There are other spirits as well but most people don't know about them or who they are.

Right now in a place beyond space and time, an angel and a shadow like knight were meeting about something very important. They happened to be Rem and Shadow.

"Why have you called me here Shadow?" Rem asked as Shadow hardly asked to meet her without some of the other spirits there.

"It's about the planet Earth and what's happening there." Shadow replied.

Rem just gave a concerned look. "What about it?" She asked.

"The humans or more precise the wizards are in jeopardy of destroying the planet." Shadow responded.

Rem just looked at Shadow confused. "Why should you care?" She asked. "What happens to that planet should have no effect on us."

"That's what I originally thought until only a few hours ago." Shadow answered.

"And what happened a few hours ago that made you change your mind?"

"Someone was calling out to me." Shadow replied causing Rem to gasp.

"How can that be? The people of that planet have forgot about our existence!"

"I don't think it was intentional." Shadow responded.

"It wasn't?"

"No, I think it was just an accident. The child had no idea he was calling out to me."

"A child?!" Rem shouted since it was rare for a child to call out to them.

"Yes, a child. A young boy to be precise." Shadow said. "It made me curious so I went to see him only I wasn't happy with what I found." Shadow then projected an image of a six year old young boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes who was wearing clothes too big for him as well as glasses. Rem also noticed he had a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Where is he?" Rem asked as she noticed he was in a place surrounded by darkness.

"His bedroom which happens to be a cupboard." Shadow replied.

Rem just gave an angry look hearing that. "A what?!" She screamed.

"Do not make me repeat myself. I am as much mad about it as you are."

"Why is he forced to be in such a place?"

"I was curious about that as well so I talk to spirits of darkness that govern the planet and I wasn't not happy with what I found out."

"And that was?"

"Two things. The first one being that the wizards of a certain country are aligning light with good and darkness with evil." Shadow replied as Rem gave a disgusted look hearing that.

"I can't believe those mortals! Light and darkness are not good and evil, they're neutral!" She shouted. "What is the second thing?"

"That child is more special than anyone knows and he is basically the only one who can save his world from the evil about to come." Shadow answered.

"Explain." Rem ordered.

Shadow sighed as he began to explain the story about the boy. How there was an evil wizard terrorizing the country the boy came from and how a meddling old fool who says he represents the light as if light would choose such a fool as a representative heard a prophecy about how a child born at the end of a certain month would defeat the evil wizard. The old fool was determined to use the prophecy to stop the evil wizard as the evil wizard found out about the prophecy and was determined to destroy every child that was born at the end of that certain month.

However only three children were born around that time and the ones who were born on the last day of that month were twin boys. One night the evil wizards attacked their home and tried to destroy the children only to have the spell he casted towards one of them bounce back towards him turning him to ash. After that aftermath the old fool showed up as the parents came to check on them and revealed to them that the youngest twin brother defeated the dark lord. The old fool then said that it was very important that the oldest boy be raised away from them since he would be jealous of his younger brother and that he needed more attention than the oldest. The old fool then told them that he would take the oldest to a place that would give him the life he deserves. Only the old fool took the child to his aunt on his mother's side where he would be abused by her.

Apparently he had a plan for the child and needed him to be abused in order for it to work. Now Shadow didn't know what exactly the plan was but he knew the old fool was setting the child up to die.

Rem was just disgusted with what she had heard. "I'm curious why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Because that child is not only marked by a prophecy but blessed by Death and Magic themselves." Shadow answered causing Rem to gasp in shock since it's not often that someone was blessed by Magic and Death let alone both.

"How is something like that possible?"

"I do not know." Shadow answered. "All I do know is a child like that does not come along every so often."

Rem just gave a sigh. "We cannot let someone that special die." she said.

Shadow thought to himself for a moment. "There may be a way we could help him." He said causing Rem to look at him.

"And how can we do that?" She asked.

"We make him a representative of the spirits." He replied.

Rem gave another shocked look. "You want to make him our representative?"

"Yes, I do." He said. "Not only can he call out to us but he has a lot of potential. He could bring back balance to his planet since the wizards there are severely upsetting it among other things. He is also more than qualified since Magic and Death had blessed him. Who knows what he can do."

Rem thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well." She said. "But we need to call the others to inform them of this." She said. Shadow just nodded as Rem and he left to get the others. About an hour later Rem and Shadow returned with the rest of the great spirits. As they explained the situation to them the great spirits had agreed that they needed to help the boy.

"What is the first thing we should do?" Maxwell asked.

"We need to rescue him." Rem answered.

"But how do we do that?" Undine asked.

"Yeah, from what you said that old man has a plan for him and if we take the boy it would just make him look for him." Celsius added.

"What you could do is make the old fool think the boy is dead." A voice said. The spirits began looking around for where the voice was coming from and who had said that only to be shocked by the appearance of a skeleton like warrior wearing bone like armor.

"Pluto, what are you doing here?!" Maxwell shouted.

"Yes, you should be sealed in the Underworld." Chronos added.

"Yes, I should but you shouldn't worry the seal you put there is still there." Pluto said. "I can break it at anytime but I leave it standing since I don't want any of the demons there escaping."

"Why are you here?" Rem asked.

"Well this meeting is for the great spirits and I happen to be the great spirit of Eternity as well as Ruler of the Underworld." He stated. "However I happen to be here on the behalf of Magic and Death."

"You're here on behalf of Magic and Death?" Efreet asked.

"Yes, they happened to find out about you're interest and plans on the boy. They sent me to tell you that you have their permission to do so and they want me to assist you as well." Pluto stated. "Besides I have my own reasons for helping you with the boy."

"And that would?" Sekundes asked.

"You see back in the past there was a wizard who gained access to the underworld. While he did not break the seal he did release several creatures of the Underworld and released them upon the world. The wizard then leased them out as servants to several evil wizards as well as the countries who wanted to use them. I did not appreciate my subjects being stolen from me so when that wizard tried a second time to steal from me I caught and killed him however my creatures are still stuck in their world and I want them back." Pluto explained. "Not to mention that evil wizard that tried to kill that young boy is someone who is trying to break the seal to my world and that is something I will not allow!"

The spirits were shocked at hearing this. "You make it sound like this evil wizard is still alive but that shouldn't be possible." Gnome said.

"That's because he is still alive." Pluto replied shocking them all. "Well in a way."

"Explain now!" Maxwell ordered.

"Well you see that evil wizard found a way to cheat death using an ancient foul magic where he would split a piece of his soul into an object." Pluto said as the other spirits gave disgusted looks hearing that. "He has done this multiple times in fact there is even a piece of his soul stuck in that boy's head."

The spirits just gasped at hearing this. "And I take it no one knows that this evil wizard has been doing this?" Rem asked.

"No, someone does know." Pluto replied causing the spirits to gasp again.

"Let me guess the old fool right?" Shadow asked.

"Correct." Pluto answered. The spirits all began to scream at the fact that this old man had basically lined this young boy up to die because of this as the spirits of light cursed the old man since he says he represents the Light.

"If we're going to help the boy we need to figure out how to get rid of that soul piece!" Sylph shouted out.

Pluto just took a step forward. "That would be easy for me to do as well as help you make an artificial version of the boy and have it die just to fool that old fool." He said.

"If you can do that then we welcome your help." Shadow said as the other spirits agreed with him.

"Very well but before I do anything I must ask you to do something first on behalf of Magic." Pluto replied.

"And that would be?" Rem asked.

"Learn the boy's name." Pluto answered. "I know that we don't have time to learn the names of every mortal but if we are to help then we must at least learn their names and most importantly his."

The spirits just took a moment to accept this. It was true that they had more important things to do than to learn the names of mortals but this was something they had to do if they were going to help the boy. "Very well." Rem said. "However I am beginning to realize something else as well."

"And that would be?" Shadow asked.

"The boy is still a child and still needs to be raised. Now he may be a human but if we want him to be our representative then we would need to raise him ourselves." She stated.

"You have a point." Shadow replied. "I may not know anything about raising a human but we need to at least try."

Pluto just gave a small laugh causing the other spirits to look at him. "I see that I don't have to tell you the other thing Magic wants you to do." He said. "But you should know that since it was you two who decided to help the boy then it will be you two who will become his new mother and father."

Rem and Shadow just looked at each other and then nodded. "Very well." They said.

"Good then let's go over the plan." Pluto said as they began to discuss what they were going to do.

MEANWHILE WITH THE BOY

A young boy lays awake in his cupboard waiting for his aunt, uncle, and cousin to return from the vacation they decided to take while locking him in his cupboard while they were gone. They would have left him with their neighbor but since she was out of town they weren't going to waste their vacation let alone let him ruin it by taking him with them. So they decided to leave him locked in his cupboard with a bag of expired bread to eat and water to drink. This boy was none other than Harry Potter.

At a young age Harry had found himself living with his relatives the Dursleys. They had told him that his parents were drug using drunks who died in a car crash when he was a child and since they were his only family they took him in only out of the goodness of their hearts. However they also told him that his parents died because they were also freaks and that he is one as well. They filled it in his head that he was nothing but a freak and that freaks like him should only serve normal people like themselves. In fact for the first few years before he started school he thought his name was freak.

When Harry did start school he realized after seeing the other kids that he was being treated different for some reason and tried to tell his teachers what was going on. However he did not know that his aunt and uncle had spread lies about him to the whole town so they would just assume he was nothing but a liar. In fact his life was made even more miserable when he started school because he proved that he was smarter than their idiot son and they had just accused him of cheating and would punish him for his cheating. Harry had even went to the police only to be turned away from them as well.

Harry did not know why he was meant to live with such awful people and truly began to think that he was a freak that didn't deserve happiness. As he sat in his cupboard surrounded in darkness he just stared at the darkness around him. "What did I do to deserve this?" He asked himself. "All I want is a family that would love me not this." Harry just looked at the food in front of him and knew that it would not help him through next few days the Dursleys would be gone.

As he gave out a sigh he began to stare at the wall or more exactly the darkness. From the first moment he could remember he was always surrounded by darkness. In fact it was basically the only thing that was ever there for him. Sure it may not have been a real person but it may as well been one.

It was then a strange thought popped into his head. 'What if the darkness was actually a person? Then maybe it could take me away from here.' He thought to himself as he stared at the wall. He knew nothing would happen but he knew he was trapped for the next few days and he needed to do something to keep himself going. "Please take me away from here." He said to the darkness around him. "Please save me and give me the family I always wanted." Harry just looked at the wall for the next few minutes and gave a sigh. "I knew this wouldn't work." He said.

Just then a voice echoed through the cupboard. "Who is it calling out to me?" It asked.

Harry just froze as he looked around for where the voice was. "Who said that?" He asked as he looked around only to see a shadowy face with red eyes staring at him. Harry just blinked to see that they were gone. "I must be losing it." He said. For the next few hours Harry just sat in the darkness letting his hunger take it's toll on him. He could of ate the bread that was there but he would rather starve that eat it. He knew the Dursleys would call him an ungrateful freak but he didn't care.

As he continued sitting in the darkness he began to hear a voice. "Are you there?" It asked.

"Who said that?" Harry asked as he looked around for the voice.

"I did." The voice said as a shadowy face came out of the wall. "I am Shadow, the great spirit of Darkness."

Harry just stared at the figure. He did not know what to think of him but one thing for sure he wasn't afraid of him. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"Because you called out to me or better yet the Darkness." Shadow replied. "May I ask why did you do that?"

"I really don't know." Harry said. "For as long as I can remember I was always surrounded by darkness and my life isn't exactly a happy one. For some reason I got the idea that the darkness was actually a person and asked it to take me away from here. To save me and give me the family I always wanted."

Shadow just stared at Harry for a few seconds. "To be honest it has been a very long time since someone of this planet had managed to contact us. You are the first in a very long time to do that." He replied.

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"I can take you away from here if you want." Shadow answered. "You are more special than you know and the other great spirits and I agree that you would be better off away from here. However you should know if you do accept my offer then you will learn certain things that have been kept from you."

Harry thought to himself for a few minutes. He had no idea what was so special about him since all this time he was basically told he was worthless and a freak. However he knew this may be his only way out of this hell hole and into a better life. "I'll do it but I don't know how long it will be until my aunt and uncle find me. I ran away once only for the police to find me later and drag me back here. My Uncle Vernon said since I was a freak that I was also his property and punished me for trying to get away."

Shadow just gave a growl hearing that. "You do not need to worry about that. Once you come with me the other spirits will do something that will make them think you're still here. However there is one thing I must know before you come with me." He said.

"And what is that?"

"Tell me your name."

"My name is Harry."

Shadow just gave a small laugh. "Very well Harry. Let us take our leave." He said as the shadows around Harry wrapped around him absorbing him into the darkness.

About a few minutes later Harry had found himself in front of the other great spirits who proceeded to introduce themselves to him starting with Rem. After the introductions were done Pluto looked Harry over and removed the soul piece stuck inside Harry's head as well as removing certain blocks and seals that were placed on him to make him weak.

Harry had no idea why what Pluto was doing to him but after he was done Harry had felt better than he ever felt before. When he asked why Rem decided to be honest with him and told him exactly what they knew. While they may not have know the names of those involved Harry pretty much understood what they were telling him and was very upset at the fact that his parents were alive and didn't want him because they thought he wasn't the one who defeated the evil wizard yet he was. Harry realized that it may have been for the best that they tossed him away since it showed they wouldn't love him for who he was but what he did and he didn't want that. Plus he wouldn't wish what the Dursleys did to him on anyone.

Eventually the time to fool the Dursleys arrived and Harry had wondered how they were going to do it. The spirits had explained that they planned to make a body that looked like Harry and make it look like he died. Harry thought it was a good idea since no one would look for a dead person but he was upset that the Dursleys would not face punishment. Shadow however voiced his opinion that the Dursleys should at least be punished for their actions towards Harry which Pluto happened to agree with. Luckily he knew how to set up the punishment in motion by creating two identical girls with blue hair named Tess and Patel. He had explained that sometimes he would get curious about the world of mortals and had Tess and Patel walk among them since they were a part of him. Pluto told the spirits that he would have Tess and Patel call the authorities about the suspicious smell coming from the house which would eventually result in the arrest of the Dursleys. The spirits immediately agreed to it.

That was the beginning of Harry's new life living with the spirits. At first it took Harry a while to get adjusted to his new surroundings but eventually he started to see them as his new family. In fact he even saw Rem and Shadow as his new mother and father and started to call them that which they allowed.

As the years went by the spirits had showed Harry the importance of their existence showing him how they help maintain their respective element's power and balance. They explained to him the importance of their jobs and how in the beginning the wizards of Earth had seeked their help. How in the beginning certain great spirits would bless wizards they felt were worthy of their powers making them a representative of their power and element. However as time changed so did the ways of magic to the point where most wizards saw them as unimportant and not worth learning about. Now the great spirits knew something like this might happen so they allowed it since they knew wizards were still mortals and mortals progress with the flow of time forgetting about the past.

They explained to Harry how they felt he was worthy to be the new representative to not one but all of the spirits. It was something that only a handful of mortals had accomplished and Harry could be the next one if he wanted. For the first time Harry felt very important and he accepted their offer. He began learning as much as he could from them learning how to control the elements as well as their teachings. However Harry also knew one thing and that was that when the time was right he would have to go back to Earth and confront his past let alone the people who abandoned him as well as the ones who want to kill him.

HARRY AGE 14

Albus Dumbledore was furious, everything he had planned so far fell to pieces. Everything was going according to his plan for Charles Potter ever since he started Hogwarts without a problem happening that he couldn't solve that was until the Goblet of Fire. The second Barty Crouch Jr. had entered Hogwarts in disguise of his dear friend Alastor Moody. He had know that Barty was sent by Voldemort for some reason but had no idea what it was. However this did prove to be an excellent opportunity to put Charles Potter's name into the goblet blaming Barty in the process. Everything was going according to his plan as Charles name popped out but he did not count on the next name that came out of the goblet: Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, the older twin brother of Charles and also one of the containers of Voldemort's soul was still alive when he was suppose to be dead. This was something he did not see coming or wanted. He remembered looking at him after the attack Voldemort had made on his brother and sensed the piece of his soul stuck in his head. Seeing that he knew Harry had to die and while he knew James would obey him like the mindless sheep he was Lily would be the problem but luckily a plan began to form in his mind on how to handle her. By telling her that Harry would feel unloved if they stay with them since they needed to focus on raising Charles he would find a family that would help focus on raising him. He told her if she truly wanted what was best for him that she would trust him on this which she did. However what he did after was seal and block all of Harry's magic and took him to his Aunt Petunia's home.

He had planned on telling the whole wizarding world that the Potters were dead and that Harry was the only survivor to Voldemort's attack. Luckily he told the Potters to remain hidden and to only contact him and paid the Dursleys to abuse Harry. His plan was making the whole wizarding world think that Harry was the Boy Who Lived which was easy since they only thought the Potters had one child and the Potters were in hiding from the rest of the world. He knew the Dursleys would lie and abuse him making him think he wasn't special and when the time came where Harry's Hogwarts letter would arrive he would make himself appear as someone Harry could trust. He planned on having Harry set himself up to die against Voldemort and when he was dead he would reveal the existence of Charles the true Boy Who Lived and tell the wizarding world that Harry had willingly set himself up as a pawn just to protect his brother.

He had it planned perfectly but he did not count on the Dursleys killing Harry before he could start Hogwarts. He knew they were stupid muggles but he didn't expect them to leave Harry alone trapped in his cupboard while they went on vacation. They thought he would somehow survive while they were gone and didn't want to wait for Arabella Figg to get back into town. His plans for Harry went down the drain after that and he knew he had to fix it immediately.

First he had arranged for the Dursleys to be released from jail and erase the memories of what happened from the police and neighbors. He could not have anyone question how they got out of jail however the only problem he had was locating the twin sisters that had reported a strange smell coming from their home. Dumbledore didn't know who they were or where to find them but he decided to quit looking for them after a while and move on to his next plan on getting rid of the Dursleys by having an accident happen occur since he felt they outlived their usefulness and couldn't have them tell Lily that they were the ones who raised Harry. His next step was to inform James and Lily of what happened telling them that he had placed Harry with a loving wizard family who had cared for him and visited him regularly. He told them that he told Harry all about them and how they were protecting his brother and told Dumbledore that he was willing to pretend to be the Boy Who Lived in order to protect Charles. Dumbledore told them that he knew he couldn't change Harry's mind so he allowed it but unfortunately some of Voldemort's followers had found him and killed both his new family and him. Luckily they believed him and he revealed their existence to the wizarding world telling them of Harry's sacrifice.

However now everything is beginning to fall apart since Harry's name had came out of the goblet revealing he was still alive and to make matters worse the goblet was not summoning him like it was suppose to. For the next few days he faced an angry Lily as well as a mad Amelia Bones who question how this was possible since he told the wizarding world that Harry was dead. He did not know how to explain any of this and knew he couldn't question Barty about why he placed Harry's name into the goblet since he couldn't reveal the truth about Barty yet. The thing he knew he had to do was find Harry and the best way to do that was to do a ritual that would summon him to them.

After a day of researching and finding the right ritual to use followed by a day of arguing getting Lily and James as well as some fellow professors to help him with it the ritual was ready. As the ritual started Dumbledore followed the instruction perfectly and called out Harry's name but instead of Harry appearing before them an angel and dark shadow knight appeared before them.

"What is you reason for summoning us?" The angel asked.

Dumbledore took a step forward. "Excuse me but I am-" Before he could finish he was cut off by the shadow knight.

"We know full well who you are Albus Dumbledore. Now tell us why you have summoned us!" He shouted.

Dumbledore just show the shadow knight as a dark creature and ignored him while turning towards the angel. "You may know who I am but I don't have a clue who you are. Could you please tell me?" He asked.

Rem just gave a scowl at the fact that this man had not answered her question but she intended to answer his. "I am Rem, the great spirit of Light and this is Shadow the great spirit of Darkness. We are the representatives of Light and Darkness." She answered.

Dumbledore had no idea who the angel was but he saw a potential ally for the war against Voldemort and saw the perfect opportunity to persuade her to his side. As for the shadow creature he just saw him as someone who could help Voldemort in the future and needed to be dealt with immediately. However he needed th angel on his side first. "It's funny you say that you represent the light because I happen to be the leader of-" However before he could finish he was interrupted again only this time it was by Rem.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" She shouted. "You are not a representative of the Light so don't you dare say that!"

James just gave a scowl. "How dare you say that! Albus Dumbledore happens to be the leader of the light and you should acknowledge him!" He shouted.

Rem just stared at James and scowled right back. "I will not acknowledge such a man to be associated with any part of the Light!" She shouted. "In fact you wizards have associated Light and Darkness as good and evil for so long that you should know that we are neutral! We don't have a side and we are highly offended that you think we do have one!" Rem the fired an arrow made of light at James hitting him in the leg.

"You can't do that!" Dumbledore shouted. "You're suppose to be good since you're light!"

Rem just stared at the old man. "It's funny how titles can appear deceiving." She said. "I am not good nor am I evil. I am neutral as is Shadow. Now tell us why you have summoned us!"

Dumbledore wanted to try talking some sense into Rem but Lily just stepped forward. "We were trying to summon my son, Harry Potter." She said causing the two great spirits to look at her. "His name came out of the Goblet of Fire and he has to participate in the Tri-Wizard tournament or he will lose his magic and could die! I thought he was dead after all this time but since his name came out that proves he isn't. I just want him back!"

"So that's what this is about." Shadow said as he looked at Dumbledore. "You do not need to worry about young Harry since he is safe away from your kind. As for the tournament he will not be participating since Efreet, the great spirit of Fire, informed us that someone was trying to summon him and canceled out the contract."

"Why should we believe you?! You are nothing but pure darkness!" James shouted out.

"You said Harry is safe from us, what do you mean?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Harry is being raised by us." Rem answered. "He qualified to be a representative for the spirits and we intend on making him our representative."

"You're keeping my son away from his family?!" Lily shouted.

Rem just scowled at Lily. "He is not your son anymore!" She screamed. "The moment you gave him up to your awful sister you lost every right to call yourself his mother!"

Lily just gave a shocked look. "No, he didn't go to Petunia. I was told he went ot a loving wizard family who loved him." She said.

"Really because when he called out to me for the first time he happened to be in his room which happened to be a cupboard under the stairs." Shadow said. "Not to mention the shape he was in when I met him."

"No you're lying!" Lily shouted only to be slapped by Rem.

"You know it's true so just accept it." She said. "He is no longer your son. He's my son."

"You had no right to take Harry from his home!" Dumbledore shouted.

"Actually we did since he asked to be taken away from there and have a family that loves him." Shadow stated. "Besides imagine our shock when we found out just how special he was. The fact that you would place a child there proves you have no say in how his life should be."

Dumbledore just gave a small growl. "You have no right to interfere in our world or what we do!" He shouted. "Who do you think you are!?"

"It figures you wizards would even know about us. Your kind had forgotten all about us and any records of us that exist has been destroyed." Rem replied.

"What are you talking about?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Rem turned to face her. "A long time ago, our presence was known to wizards. They had asked for our help in their times of need to the point where we would bestow a part of our power onto them. However as years went by some wizards began to see us as unnecessary and not worthy of their time. They eventually forgot about us making sure to destroy whatever they could about our existence. We saw that they didn't want any more to do with us and decided to leave them alone letting move on towards the future."

"How did Harry end up with you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"By accident really." Shadow replied. "In his time of loneliness he called out to the darkness asking for someone to save him and give him a family that would love him. Now it was by accident he called out to me and since it had been a long time since I had talked to a wizard of your planet it made me curious. So I decided to see him for myself and wasn't happy about how he was. I saw the potential in him that you threw away and gave him the offer to come with me which he took."

Professor McGonagall just stared and scowled at Dumbledore while he just ignored it. Dumbledore then approached Rem. "It is very important that you return Harry to us." He said.

"We will do no such thing." She responded. "Harry is his own person and we leave the choice of him going back to your world up to you. He knows all about what you did to him and he is not happy about it."

"But you don't understand Harry is in danger." Dumbledore replied.

"You mean from Voldemort?" Shadow asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered.

"Voldemort is not a threat to Harry. In fact it is him who should be afraid of Harry." Shadow said. "Besides we know all about him as well and how you are connected to him."

"I have no idea what you mean." Dumbledore said as he was wondering how they knew of his connection to Voldemort.

"Oh please! You know who he really is yet you do not tell your allies because you don't think they are worthy of that information. You also know about how he still exists but instead of telling anyone or doing anything about it you just do nothing!" Shadow shouted.

Dumbledore getting fed up with Shadow, as he was nothing but a foul beast in his eyes, turned towards Rem. "Then at least help us." He said.

Rem just looked at the old fool and glared angrily at him. "We want no part of your stupid war." She said. "You are not a representative of Light as Voldemort is not a representative of Darkness. In fact you are nothing to us!"

"Surely you don't mean that." Dumbledore said.

"We mean every word of it." Shadow replied. "In fact if we had to help a side it would be the grey families since they want no part of your war as well. If the were to ask for our help we would gladly give it to them."

Dumbledore getting fed up with Shadow yelled out. "Silence foul creature!" Only to get slapped by Rem.

"Enough of this!" She yelled out. "We have wasted enough of our time here so listen as we tell you this. Harry wants no part of your world and neither do we! Do not try to summon us again otherwise you will face our wrath!" Rem then held her hand up as a bright light filled the room and quickly faded away showing that both Shadow and herself was gone. Rem and Shadow soon appeared in the place beyond space and time. "Do you think he got the message?" She asked.

"He is a stubborn old man so no." Shadow replied.

"I cannot believe him! Assuming that I would help him just because I represent Light!" She shouted.

"I understand how you feel." Shadow replied. "It makes me mad was well however we knew he would try looking for Harry eventually. It is better that it happen now instead of later."

"Yes it is." Rem said. "Harry's training has been progressing very well it's only a matter of time before it is complete."

"You do know we should inform him of what happened right?"

"Yes, I do. I am glad that he is not participating in that dumb tournament. I am thankful that Efreet had managed to get him out of it."

"Well Efreet cares for Harry as well and wasn't going to let them defile fire in order to get him." Shadow stated. "Anyway we should inform the other about our meeting with Dumbledore since I have a good feeling he will not listen to our warning and try to cross us."

"It's a good thing he doesn't know that whatever he tries to do we'll know since everything around him is an element and we are connected to them."

"Not to mention that his phoenix is connected to both Efreet and Aska so it would be easy for them to find out what he is planning." Shadow said.

"However it will son be a matter of time before Harry has to go back to that world and fulfill his destiny."

"Yes, but he will not be alone." Shadow replied. "He will have us helping him when he needs our help after all he is our son and our family. Besides after he is done with Voldemort he is free to do whatever he wants." Rem just agreed with Shadow's statement as they went off to inform the other great spirits of what had happened.

MEANWHILE WITH DUMBLEDORE

Dumbledore was furious, after learning what had happened to Harry let alone meeting those so called spirits to the falling out with everyone in the room at the time he was basically on his own for now. He was furious that Rem had told him he was not worthy to represent the light not to mention the fact that they ruined all of the plans he had. He intended to win this war against Tom and now that he knew about their existence he intended to force the spirits into helping him as well as give him Harry. He felt that Harry was not deserving to be their representative and intended to take those powers for himself. After all he was the leader of the light no matter what some demented angel said and he deserves that kind of power not some brat who is destined to die for the greater good. As he began to plan on what to do next he had no clue that the spirits were watching and listening getting themselves ready for what he will do. Not only that but Harry was preparing himself as well for the time he will have to face both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
